younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Young
"Young & Pregnant" is the fourth episode in Season 1 of Young & Hungry. It aired on ABC Family on July 16, 2014. Plot While cooking an elaborate engagement celebration for Caroline and Josh, Gabi is horrified to realize she may have a bun in the oven. And things go from bad to worse when Yolanda and Elliot mistakenly believe Caroline is the pregnant one – and immediately tell Josh. Episode Summary Gabi was in the kitchen preparing tea for Caroline and Caroline came down the stairs. Gabi told Caroline:"Who's ready for some hot tea". Gabi then told Caroline that she will say hot and she want Caroline to says tea but, Caroline looked at Gabi awarkardly and didn't do that. Gabi told her that she is hiped because this is her first time making that tea, but when Caroline looks at her angry Gabi corrects herself that she does that all the timebut not for her and that she's a proffesional. Caroline told her that she hopes it will be perfect because if she does not lose one friend out of jealousy it will be a complete failure. Gabi starts to laugh but then she got that Caroline wasn't joking. Gabi then presented what she has prepared for all the guests. Gabi then told Caroline that only tradition at her house is avoiding grandma when she says something racist. Gabi mentions that she bought a new bra because she went up for a one cup size. When Caroline told her that her sister got a bigger cup size was because she was pregnant. Gabi got scared that she might be pregnant. Minutes later Gabi opened door for Sofia because she brought her pregnancy test. Gabi was nervous and she went to the bathroom to pee on the test. When she came out she had one minute to panic and she did. When Josh came to talk to Gabi she quickly hide the test behind her back and she told Josh that Sofia is here to help her cut sandwiches into triangles. When Gabi looked on the test Josh asked what is that? She lies and says it's a spoon and then she put into Sofia's coffee and started mixing it. Gabi tried to convince Josh to go away so she can look at the test. When Josh left Gabi looked at the test and it was positive but she knew it was ruined and she threw it away. Later Gabi was freaking out and she was eating. When Yolanda and Elliot were talking Gabi listened and came closer. Gabi tried to tell Yolanda and Elliot that they can't tell anyone anything and that he's freaked out by the party. Gabi then talked to Yolanda that why did she say that to Josh and that she told her not to say anything. And then she told her that it was her test and that it came from the night that she an Josh had sex. Gabi wanted to tell Josh but Yolanda told her not to. At the party Gabi offered champagne and then Sofia came with a new pregancy test. Gabi then went to the bathroom to pe and she did and then they waited for the results. Gabi told Sofia that she can't be pregnant and have a baby and that she is still a baby. Gabi looked at the test and she fell on the floor and started crying but those were the happy tears becasue she find out that she's not pregnant. everyone then left their plates on Gabi. Gabi then ran to Elliot and she pushed the wheeler for a baby. Then when they all saw the wheeler and Gabi then started to complicate that she had to take a pregnancy test because she "slept" with another guy "Edward". Then she left. Then they all cheerd for the horse. On the end Gabi and Josh talked and it was awkward. Later at Gabi and Sofia's apartment they were both eating cupcakes and Sofia told her that maybe that's because she went up for a whole cup size. Cast Main cast *Emily Osment as Gabi Diamond *Jonathan Sadowski as Josh Kaminski *Rex Lee as Elliot Park *Aimee Carrero as Sofia Rodriguez *Kym Whitley as Yolanda Recurring cast *Mallory Jensen as Caroline Huntington Guest cast *Ingel Catindig as Flower boy *Michelle Meredith as Noreen *Ryan Alvarez as Guest 1 *Hina Khan as Guest 2 Dishes #Cupcakes #Champagne deviled eggs with caviar #3 types of scones #Almond-crusted baked eggplant Title & Production Production *Filming for this episode started on May 1, 2014. Title *Gabi thought she was pregnant, which she wasn't, so that's why the title has the word pregnant in it. Trivia *Sofia comes to Josh's apartment for the first time. *Caroline and Josh's horse is calle Juju junior. *Gabi mentions the Twilight Saga, when she says she slept with a guy with pale skin, is mysterious and glows in the sunlight, referring to Edward Cullen. One of the guests mention the name of the movie/saga. Continuty *Caroline appears after two episode since Young & Ringless. *Josh's horse gets mentioned but never appears. Music featured *CM French (theme song) Quotes Promo & Sneak Peeks Sneak peek: http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/07/young-and-hungry-episode-104-young_14.html Transcript Gallery |-|Promotional= y.jpg yy.jpg yyy.jpg yyyy.jpg yyyyy.jpg yyyyyy.jpg yyyyyyy.jpg yyyyyyyy.jpg ž.jpg žž.jpg žžž.jpg žžžž.jpg žžžžž.jpg žžžžžž.jpg žžžžžžž.jpg 7.jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= ep2.jpg|Ashley with a script for episode 4 31.jpg 33.jpg tapenight.jpg|Tape Night ep33.jpg ep333.jpg ep3333.jpg |-|Screencaps= References Poll How woudl you rate this episode?? 5 4 3 2 1 Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Young & Hungry Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2014